


Spanish romance

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: jorge lorenzo - Fandom, motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MotoGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently watched Vicky Cristina Barcelona and I got inspired. I hope you like it! I’ll be happy if you tell me if you like the fanfic and if I should continue it. I have a lot more written right now, so if you do like it, I’ll be posting more very soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I finally got to Barcelona after years of raising money to go there. It was during summer of course and I went there with my best friend Alex. I was so excited to finally breathe the Spanish air. “I hope I meet some hot guys.” Alex said as we headed for the hotel, right outside of Barcelona.  
“Of course you will, we’re in Spain!” I said, full of excitement.  
“Some of Spanish guys are weird.” she said as we entered the hotel.  
We checked out our room which was quite big. It had 2 beds but we both knew we’ll only come there to sleep. Which we didn’t know was, that we won’t stay there for long…  
We headed outside to experience some of Barcelona, to take some photos and to eat. As we sat down at some restaurant to eat dinner, I noticed some guy looking at me. He had short curly brown hair and mysterious looking eyes. I noticed his small, but interesting lips, talking to his black haired friend. His friend was a typical Spaniard.  
Alex was trying to tell me something but I wasn’t quite listening. The man across the room seemed much more interesting now. Every now and then, I looked at her as if I was listening. I don’t remember what she was talking about. Probably some bullshit she did with her friends back at home. After some drinks, I decided to go to the rest room. Alex didn’t want to come with me as she was guarding the table. I walked towards the rest room, and entered it. I did my thing and came back out. I wanted to walk back to Alex but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit because I got a bit scared.


	2. The date

“Hola!” I heard a charming voice. I turned around to see the man with the mysterious eyes. I stopped for a second and waited for what he had to say. “I saw you across the room. You’re so beautiful…” ‘Oh don’t give me that love at first sight thing.’ I thought for myself.  
But I did find myself blushing and avoiding eye contact. “I was wondering if you had some free time…” he started and I didn’t even think before saying:  
“Yes, I do.”’Fuck.’  
“You could come with me.”he continued. “I could show you around.”’Don’t rape me!’  
“Yes, that would be great.” I answered. I can be such a fool sometimes.  
“And your friend can join us.” he then added and gave me his phone number. I gave him mine.“So is your name as beautiful as your face?” ‘So original.’  
“I’m Emily.” I answered. ‘What the fuck brain?’  
“I’m Jorge. So can we go out for a drink when you finish your dinner?”  
“Sure. We’re already done.”  
“Okay, I’ll go tell my friend Ricky.” he added and went back to his table. I stood there for a second and thought of what I have just done but then headed back to our table.  
“We have a date tonight.” I said when I came to Alex.  
“We?”  
“Yes, we. We’re going for a drink with those guys.”  
“Oh nice.” she said.  
We then paid our food and went outside only to find Jorge and Ricky waiting for us. Jorge had a big smile on his lips while Ricky was flicking on his phone.  
“So where are we going?” Alex asked.  
“You’ll see, beautiful ladies.” Jorge said and we walked to their car. Jorge insisted on me sitting in front with him while Ricky and Alex sat in the back. I don’t know what I was thinking when I actually sat in a stranger’s car but I guess the wine sort of made me foolish. But I had Alex with me and she didn’t mind a little adventure. It turned out Jorge and Ricky didn’t want to rape us and we actually ended up having some really good time.  
We went to a nice quiet bar where we drank some alcoholic drinks and talked. I was talking to Jorge so Alex had no choice but to talk to Ricky. While we were discussing some really important stuff, I noticed his eyes were incredibly green. They were hypnotic and I got lost in them. I didn’t say anything after he finished talking because I wasn’t quite listening. I was under a curse of his magical eyes and ‘What the hell am I thinking about? I do not like this guy.’  
He didn’t say anything either and we ended up having an awkward silence. Ricky and Alex both looked at us. “It’s probably time to go. I’m sleepy. Let’s go back to the hotel, Emily.”she said. I didn’t answer yet. “Emily!”  
“Y-yes?”  
“Let’s go. I need sleep.” she said and the guys paid. They then drove us back to our hotel.  
“Thanks for the beautiful night.” Jorge said with a soft voice. “I hope I can see you soon.”  
“Y-yes…” I said slowly.  
“Can we meet again tomorrow?” Jorge asked when we exited the car. Alex was already headed for the entrance of the hotel.  
“Of course…”was the only thing I could say. I really sounded brainless by then.  
“I’ll show you around. I’ll make sure you have a nice stay here in my home town.”he said and looked at me deep in the eyes. I don’t know why, but I was suddenly thinking of kissing this guy. My brain was going ‘NOPE’ at that thought. “Buenas noches, Emily.”  
“Good night, Jorge…” I said and Ricky sat infront. Jorge winked at me and they drove away. I looked after them for a while and then headed upstairs afer Alex. I found her already in her bed.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked her but she didn’t answer. She was asleep.


	3. At his place

The next morning, I woke up with a slight headache. I took a painkiller with some water and found Alex still sleeping. I looked at the time and it was already 11.00. I checked my phone and found a missed call. From who? Jorge. I immediately called him back.  
“Buenos dias!” he greeted me.  
“Good morning!” I said and found myself smiling.  
“I called you. I was thinking if you want to see the town…”  
“Of course, of course! When should we meet?” I said and looked at Alex as Jorge said we should meet at 12.00 in front of the hotel. I hoped I could wake her up soon enough. We then said goodbye and I woke her up. She’s always cranky in the morning and this time it was no difference. We then got ready and went outside.  
Jorge’s car was already waiting there. The boys were outside the car with their cool sunglasses on, waiting for us. “Oh hello, beautiful ladies!” Jorge greeted us but Ricky stayed quiet. He’s a pretty shy guy.  
The day went by very fast. We went to see some famous sights and then we went to a party. It wasn’t big but just enough to get me a bit drunk so I was more relaxed with Jorge. Alex and Ricky were dancing and going crazy on the dance floor while Jorge was gently talking to me. “I would like to invite you to my house.” he then said.  
“Tonight?”  
“If you want to.”  
“Sure.” I said without thinking. I guess I was already falling for this guy. I don’t remember much from when we were driving to his place but I remember it was quite far. It was outside of Barcelona in the middle of nothing. “Here we are!” Jorge said when we parked outside a huge modern white house. By then, I knew Jorge was rich. But I didn’t take any advantage of it, I didn’t want to be one of the gold diggers.  
“Wanna see the inside?” he asked me.  
“Sure!” I said and felt his hand grab mine. At first, it didn’t bother me but I noticed his fingers were wrapped around mine. It was like he didn’t want to let me go. He then showed me the pool outside the house. “If you want to come for a swim tomorrow, just ask.” he said.  
But it wasn’t the swimming pool that got me. It was the view at the back of the house. It was a view of the forests surrounding the house and it was beautiful. We went to the fence and Jorge leaned on it. My hand was still in his and he looked at it. “You know…” he started. “I know this might sound weird but I like you.” it was his turn to blush now.  
“You like me?”  
“Yeah. Like like you. Really like you.”  
“I like you too… You seem like a really nice person.” I said.  
“When I saw you at the restaurant, and I know this might sound cheesy, I fell in love. This has never happened to me before. In fact, I never believed in love at first sight…” he said and took a breath. I noticed he was nervous, almost as if this was his first time talking sweet stuff to a woman. And I have to admit, I got nervous too. What if he wants to kiss me? I blushed.  
Later on, we sat on the step between the terrace and the grass part. “I like it here.” I said.  
“Because of the big house?” Jorge asked.  
“No… Because of the view. And the great company. I don’t care about rich houses to be honest…”  
“Never has a girl said I’m great company. I never got to spend any time with any of them. They all loved the pools and the technology in the house so much that they forgot about me.”  
“I’m not like the others.” I said and he wrapped his arm around me. “It’s not the fame and money that got me, you know.”  
“What then?”  
“Your eyes.” I blushed and looked at him. “There’s something special about them. I can’t describe it.” I was looking directly at his eyes now.  
“Would you be my girlfriend?” he asked me after a while.  
“Isn’t this kinda fast?” I giggled.  
“Everything about me is fast.” he giggled back. “I can wait a bit if you want me to, tho.”  
“Well I would love to say yes but I only know you for a day…” I took a breath. I really felt bad for saying this, but I had to. He haven’t gained my trust just yet. “But I’ll be here in Spain for another month so when we meet eachother more, we could try…”  
“I knew you’d say that…” he said and I felt that he thought I wanted to say no.  
I touched his cheek carefully, I did not want him to think anything weird. “Look, I promise you to spend every second here with you.”I whispered.  
“You will?” he looked straight into my eyes.  
“Yes.”I said and approached his face. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just suddenly felt an urge to kiss him. And so I did it.  
My lips were now gently pressed on his, my eyes were closed and my heart was beating super fast. I felt his warm breath as he was super nervous, I smelled his skin and I just wrapped my hands around his neck and played with his curls. It was just magical. So perfect.


End file.
